


Hysteria

by kya0810



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Almost Rape, Biting, Bot!Hokuto, Crying, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, Smut, Toxic love, top!Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kya0810/pseuds/kya0810
Summary: Hokuto had misbehaved. And naughty boy got to be punished, after all.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Hysteria

“We don’t have all night, Hokuto”

“I-It’s…I c-can’t move like this…”

“You begged for this, so do it yourself or we’re done here.”

Taiga lifted his eyes. In front of him was a total mess called Matsumura Hokuto, breaths shattering, falling apart while riding Taiga’s cock like a virgin. Hokuto pushed himself up for a better angle, levered himself while digging his nails into Taiga’s torso. The older tried his best not to give a thrust, he didn’t want to give Hokuto what the boy wanted. Hokuto had misbehaved. And naughty boy got to be punished, after all.

Taiga’s cock brushed Hokuto’s sweet spot back and forth, not directly hitting it, but like a feather, kissing it from time to time. Hokuto drew his head up, tears dropping non-stop on the beautiful face, he bit his tank top to restrain the lustful moans trying to escape his throat. Hokuto used all the force from his knee to lift himself up, and each time he sank down, his toes curl tight and he saw stars that covered all his senses. Taiga tried not to gasped so loud, so he sat up and drilled his fangs onto Hokuto shoulder,

“AH! That hurts…”

Hokuto let go of his shirt with the moan. Taiga licked the newly-made wound, feeling blood through his teeth, sucking like his life depends on it,

“uhmm... Uughhh.. Aaah...”

Hokuto scratched Taiga’s back to the point that Taiga looked like he was attacked by a bear, but no, in their language, that’s love.

Taiga sneaked his hand to grab Hokuto’s desperate swollen cock in between their sweaty bodies, gave it a stroke, and Hokuto went nuts, he smashed his head onto Taiga’s shoulder, rehabilitating himself. Hokuto felt drowned kilometers deep below the ocean, pressure from the sex sucked all this breaths out, slowly tore his lungs open. The feeling from Taiga’s eurhythmic strokes and slight thrusts knocked Hokuto down completely, he wasn’t sure if he was alive anymore, he was shivering now and his buttocks clenched against the invigorating intruder.

Hokuto came with his own filthy long moans that filled the whole room, but not that he could catch his breaths as Taiga was still doing the work himself, though he said he would let Hokuto do it all earlier. Taiga could not resist this. Not Hokuto. So he pushed Hokuto down the bed, hang the boy’s leg on his shoulder, and began his own massacre. He drove into Hokuto like a beast, no matter how the younger begging him to stop, that his body was still reviving and being in extra-sensitive state, Taiga still followed his instinct.

“You shouldn’t have looked at Shintaro that way. You know- ugh…that I was watching”, Taiga heckled him, passing the guilt onto Hokuto, that the boy was the cause of all this, that he was a bitch who smiled at anyone, that how slutty Hokuto could be to be leaving the first two shirt buttons open,

“I…wasn’t-Agh…tryin-ughhh…to do anything…”, Hokuto could barely form words as he had fully recovered and now hard again, cock raising and twiching for attention,

“Oh yeah? This would be your reward then, for being _goooood,_ all these time.”

Taiga shot his seeds straight into Hokuto at the same time the younger spurted the second time of the night, then lazily collapsed on Hokuto’s body. He rubbed the wound on Hokuto’s shoulder with his lips, giving kiss there and there on the neck, then rolled to the side, leaving Hokuto silently crying his eyes out.

“I’m sorry, Taiga…”, Hokuto used all the strength left to face the blonde, put his shaky hand on Taiga’s arm, begging for forgiveness. He couldn’t think anymore, the poor boy accepted the fact that he made Taiga frustrated, that all of this was of his fault.

But it never was. There was only Taiga’s ridiculous selfishness, unreasonable jealousy, and deep-rooted insecurity. Taiga turned to collide their foreheads as he grabbed the boy’s neck and gave a warning kiss,

“I love you”

“I love you too…”

“…and if this happened again,”

Hokuto gulped,

“I’ll toss you out of my life immediately. Understood?”

“Understood.”

If insecurities could not be solved, intoxicate them.

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST SMUT EVER!!!  
> Urgh I know it's short and I'm sorry, but I have no experience writing smut ever :< so bare with me there  
> Anyone interested in this being a sequel? I don't know, not so much fic has Hokuto as the bottom one, so I was really challenging myself there...  
> Feel free to leave a comment below to feedback my writing so I can improve it, or hit me up at @Hokku8 on twitter <3  
> Thank you all, hope you guys enjoy reading!


End file.
